La Mujeres de Alucard
by Abrilius
Summary: Una conversación de hombres entre Alucard y los Gansos Salvajes sobre las mujeres que ha tenido el vampiro


Este shot ya andaba rondando mi cabeza desde hace mucho pero escribirlo fue un poco dificil porque no estaba segura de como narrar una plática entre hombres sin que suene muy exagerada o muy sosa, no sé XD. bueno los dejo para que lean y espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Las Mujeres de Alucard**

El reloj sonó indicando que ya era media noche, había paz absoluta en la mansión Hellsing, todos los sirvientes ya habían terminado sus quehaceres y ya se habían retirado a los cuartos de la servidumbre. La líder de la organización ya había recogido los documentos de su escritorio y los había archivado terminando así con sus deberes del día, ahora ya se encontraba recostada en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente.

Para Alucard, desde que se volvió sirviente de los Hellsing, este era el momento más aburrido cuando no había misión, no había a nadie a quien molestar; incluso su discípula se había retirado a su habitación, no tenía sueño pero se entretenía viendo la televisión. Acababa de levantarse y no quería estar encerrado en su cuarto hasta el amanecer, así que salió a caminar por el jardín, notó que las luces de los cuarteles de los soldados estaban encendidas. Los gansos salvajes todavía seguían despiertos, y quiso ver que estaban haciendo; tal vez, como mínimo, pueda divertirse un poco con las sandeces que decían. Se acercó hasta la puerta y escuchó:

Entre cervezas, cigarros y botanas los gansos salvajes recordaban algunas de sus aventuras con mujeres con las que se habían acostado, desde primeras veces, chicas de alta cuna, casadas, hasta maestras. —Todavía me acuerdo de una chica que vivía por mi barrio, tenía 17 pero se veía de 20 porque estaba alta y tenía unas curvas que ¡uf! Sus pechos tan redondos y sus labios gruesos, ni te imaginas, fue mi novia… y de todos los demás chicos del barrio—. Decía uno de ellos.

Los demás se empezaron a reír.

—Para mí la mejor es mi esposa—. Dijo uno de ellos, el más grande de edad, el único casado y con un hijo que por desgracia ya había fallecido.

—¡Buuu! ¡Cursi! —. Todos lo abuchearon y sobre el pobre soldado cayó una lluvia de cacahuates, sin embargo él no los desperdició y se los comió todos.

—Por cierto yo una vez me acosté con una casada, tenía 30 o creo que un poco más pero era más joven que su marido, yo podaba su césped y arreglaba algunos desperfectos de la casa, así que un día de verano cuando su marido se fue a un viaje de negocios… pues una cosa llevó a la otra.

—Clásico de las porno.

—A mí me encantaba la mesera del bar Barba Roja, ¿se acuerdan del bar?

—No, pero si me acuerdo de la mesera, era la morena ¿no?

—Sí ella, porque había una rubia, pero la rubia era muy apretadita, la morena se dejaba querer.

—Uy sí, me encantaban sus pechos, sobre todo su lunar en el pecho izquierdo.

—Era en el derecho.

—Izquierdo.

—Capitán, ¿en qué lado lo tenía izquierdo o derecho?

—En el izquierdo—. Aseguró Pip. —Lo recuerdo porque ella era zurda así que con la mano del mismo lado del lunar me estaba haciendo una buena...

—Que tema tan interesante—. Interrumpió Alucard apareciéndose frente a ellos provocando que los gansos se callaran de repente, conteniendo el aliento por la impresión. —Así que están hablando de sus aventurillas con mujeres ¿no?

—Ah, eres tú—. Exhaló Pip. —Así es estamos hablando de algunas mujeres con las que nos acostamos—. Explicó.

—Interesante—. Se sentó en una silla doblando una pierna sobre su rodilla y luego sacó una bolsa de sangre de su gabardina. —Pero no los interrumpo, continúen hablando, termina tu anécdota de la chica zurda con el lunar sexy.

—No, eso ya pasó, sólo decía para aclarar en qué lado tenía el lunar, pero por qué no nos cuentas tú alguna de tus aventuras, apuesto que con tus años debes tener un largo historial de mujeres.

—Pues sí, así es—. Decía acomodándose las solapas de su gabardina, jactándose de ello.

—¿Por qué no nos cuentas quien fue la mejor?—. Preguntó Pip.

—No, mejor que nos diga quien fue la primera—. Intervino uno; por lo general los gansos no hablaban mucho con Alucard pues les daba cierto miedo, pero estaban demasiado animados y ebrios como para disipar toda clase de desconfianza.

—¿O por qué no mejor todas?—. Intervino otro.

—¡Sí, todas!—. Aclamaron los demás. A los mercenarios les dio curiosidad por saber todo el repertorio de anécdotas de Alucard, y es que, conociéndolo como lo conocían, estaban seguros de que serían relatos muy excitantes.

Alucard se mostró reacio al principio, pues no estaba acostumbrado a contar sus asuntos personales y menos con demasiada gente que apenas si conocía; pero por otro lado sentía el entusiasmo y hasta admiración de los gansos al creerlo un Casanova, ese hecho apeló a su ego y finalmente se animó a participar. —Está bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?

—¡Por la primera, la primera!—. Aclamaron.

—Bien, la primera mujer que conocí y amé fue mi esposa, Ilona, era muy bella su cabello era largo ondulado y negro, su piel blanquísima como porcelana, como toda dama de su tiempo era muy reservada, practicante de las buenas costumbres y fiel seguidora de la iglesia ortodoxa.

—¿Cómo era físicamente?

—No era una mujer de grandes curvas ni voluptuosa como las que les gustan, pero eso nunca me importó, de hecho no tengo un tipo específico de mujeres.

—¿En serio? Siempre creí que te mataban las rubias—. Decía Pip ironizando.

Alucard se rió de buena gana. —Si lo dices por mi ama y mi sirvienta es sólo una casualidad que ambas sean rubias de ojos azules, Integra estaba destinada a ser mi ama desde el día en que nació y Seras estaba ahí en la escena del crimen. Yo no las elegí ni ellas me eligieron.

—Pero bueno, regresa al tema de tu esposa, ¿qué pasó con ella?—. Preguntó ansioso el mercenario casado, tal vez sintiéndose identificado con la historia.

—Decía pues, que fui feliz a su lado, con ella tuve el amor que nunca tuve desde que nací hasta ese momento. Pero lo bueno no dura para siempre, especialmente en mi caso, los turcos arrojaron una nota al castillo diciendo que yo había muerto mientras estaba en batalla, ella creyó en la carta y se lanzó al río por la pena.

Los mercenarios estaban serios escuchando atentamente.

—Luego de eso me sentí muy triste así que en ese tiempo empalé a más gente que en todo el tiempo que duró mi principado. También me acosté con muchas sirvientas y hasta gitanas. Recuerdo que había una chica que era mi favorita, obviamente no fui el primero en su vida pero eso tampoco me importaba, era pelirroja y tenía mucho más busto que mi difunta esposa.

—¿Y la amabas?

—Desde luego que no, me gustaba solamente, era muy buena amante.

—¿Y qué le pasó?

—La maté.

Los mercenarios dejaron caer su quijada al suelo. —Mataste a tu chica favorita que era buena amante ¿es enserio?—. Cuestionó Pip.

—Hizo algo que simplemente no podía perdonarle, ella me mintió aun sabiendo que aborrezco a los mentirosos, y fue una terrible mentira: ella me dijo que estaba embarazada; yo me alegré, los hijos eran buena noticia en aquellos tiempos, y había pensado en educarlo en el arte de la guerra para que fuera un soldado en mi ejercito cuando tuviera más edad. Mandé a una comadrona para que la revisara y me dijera su estado de salud, pero la vieja partera me dijo que ella no estaba en cinta. Así que agarré mi espada y le abrí el vientre para que me enseñara el fruto de su vientre—. Se hizo el silencio pues los franceses estaban con la boca abierta, perplejos. —Lugo de eso ninguna se atrevió a mentirme.

—Ok… y luego ¿quién fue tu siguiente víctima? … que diga, conquista—. Preguntó Pip.

—Los tiempos de paz terminaron así que volví al campo de batalla nuevamente, y fue en ese momento cuando los turcos me capturaron y estuvieron a punto de matarme pero yo renuncié a mi humanidad y bebí la sangre de mis soldados regada en el piso con la firme convicción de no morir. Maté a todos mis enemigos, me los bebí a todos. Regresé a mi castillo, y mi sed de hambre se volvió insaciable… aunque no fue lo único insaciable que tuve.

La perplejidad anterior pasó y volvió a reinar el ambiente de picardía, así que con ese tono los gansos salvajes preguntaron. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿A cuántas te cogiste?

—La verdad perdí la cuenta sólo sé que fueron muchas, ni siquiera recuerdo como eran: si eran altas, bajitas, delgadas, gordas, no lo sé, sólo sé que me acosté con todo lo que sea mujer, y me alimentaba de ella mientras teníamos sexo. Acabé on todo el personal de mi castillo y gran parte de la población de mi reino. Pero antes de eso me "casé" -por que nunca formalizamos el compromiso- con una noble. Era la tercera de las hijas así que el dote que le correspondía era muy pobre y por ello le fue difícil encontrar marido; hasta que llegue yo y le dije lo que era, le dije que le daba a escoger: podría ser mi amante humana hasta que la muerte la reclamara o podría ser mi amante por toda la eternidad, yo la cuidaría y la llenaría de lujos y comodidades. Aceptó pensando que nunca encontraría una mejor oferta y decidió escoger la segunda opción así que se convirtió en la primera de mis novias. Se llamaba Marishka.

—¿Como era?

—Tenía el pelo rubio rizado y ojos verdes, su cara ovalada, delgada y sus labios carnosos.

—¿Tenía tetas?

—No mucho, no era plana pero tampoco fue la más tetona de mis novias, sin embargo su trasero era hermoso y grande, he de decir que me encantaba azotarlo por diversión, no podía pasar cerca de mí porque recibía una nalgada.

Los gansos salvajes se rieron. —¡Salud por las nalgas de Marishka!—. Todos alzaron su botella de cerveza mientras que Alucard alzó su bolsa de sangre.

—¿Cuantas novias tuviste?

—Tres.

—¡¿Sólo tres?!—. Cuestionaron decepcionados los mercenarios.

—Pues claro, no creerán que me la pasé toda la no-vida convirtiendo en vampiro a todas las mujeres a diestra y siniestra; para empezar, como ya saben, se necesita que la victima sea virgen así que, incluso en aquellos tiempos de recatada moral renacentista, había muy pocas que lo fueran.

—Bueno, y quien fue la segunda.

—La segunda se llamaba Verona, era una gitana perteneciente a un clan cuyo patriarca me la ofreció para garantizar que no los convertiría en mi cena, a cambio de su lealtad. Era una chica huérfana a la que le habían dado alojamiento dentro del clan así que el patriarca no tuvo reparo en ofrecérmela.

Los gansos hicieron la pregunta que más les interesaba: —¿Y sus tetas?

—Un poco más que Marishka.

—¿Nalgas?

—Menos que Marishka, la primera fue la más nalgona de mis novias.

—¿Cara?

—Tenía pómulos altos, su cara ovalada, cabello largo y lacio color negro, sus ojos eran cafés.

—¿Piernas?

—Eso sí, tenía unas piernas muy bien torneadas, además como era la más alta sus piernas eran muy largas me deleitaba besándolas y mordiéndolas.

—¡Salud por las piernas de Verona!—. Volvieron a brindar.

—¿Y la tercera?

—Aleera se llamaba, había una tribu de gitanos enemiga de la tribu de Verona y me sugirieron que los eliminara cuando tuviera hambre y así lo hice; ahí conocí a Aleera, que a diferencia de Verona, ella no era una chica más del clan; no, ella era una de las cinco hijas del patriarca, la menor por cierto, y por tanto la consentida de papi. Su padre no quería dármela así que tuve que masacrar a medio clan de la manera más espantosa para garantizarles que hablaba en serio. Debido a las presiones que sufrió por parte de los sobrevivientes, el patriarca no tuvo más remedio que darme a la chica.

—¿Y cómo era pues la chica que te obsesionaste tanto con ella?

—Era muy bonita de cara, con ojos grandes y cara redondita, de pelo rojo y rizado, sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas, en aquel entonces tenía una mirada soñadora e ingenua. Ya sabes, nada como un rostro angelical para hacerte caer en las más grandes tentaciones. Aunque perdió su cara angelical al venir a mi lado.

—¿Y sus tetas?

—Les alegrará saber que ella era la más tetona de las tres, de hecho me atrevería a decir que fue la más tetona de todas mis amantes—. Aquello era una exageración, a decir verdad a penas si se acordaba de la tercera parte de las que fueron sus amantes, y eran muy vagos recuerdos, así que no podría decir quien tenía más o quien tenía menos respecto a pechos; sin embargo como los mercenarios estaban tan interesados en el tema quiso darles gusto.

—¡WOOOOOO!—. Gritaron los mercenarios alzando las cervezas. —Salud por las pechugas de Aleera—. Alucard se rió de buena gana. Los mercenarios no tuvieron más interés en preguntar cómo eran sus nalgas o sus piernas, tenía pechos y eso era lo que importaba.

—Uf debiste haber conocido la gloria con tres "mujerones" como esas—. Comentó uno de ellos.

—Mientras me duró el gusto sí, la pasé muy bien con ellas.

—¿No las amabas?

—Para nada, les tenía cierto afecto por el tiempo que pasamos juntos y por el placer que me dieron, pero hasta el sexo cansa y me aburrí de ellas.

—¿Incluso de la bonita Aleera?

—Sí, aunque fue mi consentida por más años que las demás, pero me aburrí luego de ella y de las otras. En ese tiempo me aburría muy fácilmente de las cosas; supongo que al tenerlo todo tan fácilmente, en la tierra donde todos me conocen y temen, no tenía necesidad de pelear por algo que quisiera, que anhelara en serio, y eso provocaba que perdiera el interés en las cosas tan pronto como las tenía.

—¿Y no saliste de Rumania?

—Sí, anduve vagando por diversas partes de Europa y Asia, hasta que un día una bruja me dijo que el amor que perdí una vez estaba a punto de renacer, nacería en medio de la concurrencia y la civilización. Averigüe con más y mejores adivinos y quiromantes hasta que supe que la mujer que buscaba estaba en Inglaterra, lo planee todo y fui hasta allá.

—¡Ah! y ahí fue cuando sucedió lo descrito en la novela de Dracula ¿no?, Integra… digo, sir Integra nos recomendó leerla el día que llegamos—. Afirmó Pip.

—Así es mi estimado Pip.

—Cuéntanos de Lucy y de Mina—. Pidieron los franceses.

—Lucy era una niña bonita, no muy brillante a decir verdad, pero era la primera persona que encontré cuando bajé del Demeter, andaba vagando sonámbula cuando la vi, se veía tan indefensa que no me resistí y la mordí. Me la hubiera bebido toda pero llegó Mina en busca de su amiga y allí la vi por primera vez.

—¿Y surgió el amor?—. Preguntó uno.

—No, ella no me vio, me aseguré de eso, fue mucho tiempo después cuando nos conocimos y ahí sí surgió "el amor". Las seguí y averigüe donde vivían y como Lucy era sonámbula era muy susceptible a mis poderes y manipulé su mente para que me dejara entrar. Y noche tras noche le hice visitas hasta que llegó van Hellsing.

—¿Y te la tiraste?

—Por supuesto—. Dijo sonriente. —No en ese momento pero si cuando la vampiricé y nos habríamos divertido mucho pero van Hellsing le cortó la cabeza cuando la pobre apenas si tenía una noche de nacida.

—¿Pero en qué momento te enamoraste de Mina?—. Preguntó el hombre casado, el único que se interesaba por sus sentimientos con respecto a sus mujeres.

—"Amaba", por decirlo de una manera, a Mina por el sólo hecho de ser mi esposa reencarnada; comprobé que era Ilona cunado, en una de las tantas visitas que le hice a Lucy, Mina estaba cuidando de su amiga y la vi más detenidamente: su pelo negro ondulado estaba suelto y usaba un camisón blanco; sus ojos cafés me recordaron tanto a mi esposa, incluso en sus ademanes eran parecidas. Era ella, su aura era la misma. Sin embargo me enamoré de Mina por ser Mina cuando la empecé a conocer y me di cuenta de que era una mujer excepcional.

—¿Pues como era ella?—. Preguntó Pip intrigado, en todo el tiempo que habían estado hablando de mujeres no se había referido así a ninguna de ellas. —Y no me refiero a su cuerpo o sus pechos, al diablo con eso—. Se escuchó un "ah" de desilusión por parte de sus compañeros de armas.

Alucard sonrió complacido. —Era una mujer muy inteligente, muy razonable y culta; a pesar de que había tenido la misma educación de adorno que Lucy, ella leía mucho para aprender más, era también una habida escritora, pasaba noches enteras transcribiendo en esa ruidosa máquina de escribir los diarios y notas de todos, o memorizándose los horarios de los trenes, revisando los mapas y trazando rutas para ayudarles a sus amigos cazadores. Hubo una ocasión en que estuve tentado a entrar y tirar por la ventana su máquina de escribir y gritarle: ¡ya duérmete mujer!, Ay esa maldita mujer más fiel a su trabajo que a su marido—. Dijo ese comentario más para él que para sus oyentes.

—Entonces ¿tu tipo de mujeres son las chicas inteligentes y trabajadoras? —. Empezó a decir Pip. —¿Donde he visto una chica así?—. Ironizó y el vampiro sonrió de lado entendiendo la indirecta.

—¿Espera que quieres decir con que era más fiel a su trabajo que a su marido?

El vampiro amplió su sonrisa, recordando. —Por la manera en como la mordí.

—¡Cuéntanos!—. Pidieron todos.

—Visité a Mina una noche y ella yacía al lado de su esposo, aunque no estaba dormida, pero él sí y profundicé su sueño con mis poderes. Me acerqué a ella y le dije que viniera conmigo, que los abandonara, ella me dijo que no podía arriesgarse, que no dejaría a Jonathan. Entonces le dije que me iría de su vida, que esta era la despedida, la seduje y se dejó llevar... así que nos despedimos como se deben despedir dos buenos amantes—. Tomó un sorbo de su bolsa de sangre con aire de autosuficiencia.

—Espera, espera ¿quieres decir que te acostaste con ella estando su marido a un lado?—. Preguntó un incrédulo Pip.

—Sí—. Fue toda su respuesta y en sus labios se abrió paso una sonrisa cínica.

—¡WOOOOO!—. Gritaron todos con júbilo. —Diablos Alucard eres mi héroe—. Dijo uno.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Todo iba bien hasta que van Hellsing y compañía entraron al cuarto y nos encontraron en plena faena.

—¡No jodas!—. Los mercenarios pusieron cara de ansiedad —¿Y qué hiciste?

—Me puse como loco, los iba a atacar pero Mina me pidió que no lo hiciera y huí convirtiéndome en una parvada de murciélagos.

—¿Y ella qué hizo? ¿Qué le dijeron?

—Ella me culpó a mí, dijo que yo la hipnoticé, pero no se lo reprocho yo le hubiera sugerido que hiciera eso mismo; su reputación de señora decente estaba en juego y se empeñó en mantener su papel de esposa leal y de mujer indignada por el agravio del vampiro que le sugirió a van Hellsing usar la conexión que tenía con ella por medio de hipnosis para saber mi ubicación y mis planes, y ayudarles a cazarme. A decir verdad gran parte de la victoria de Abraham se la debe a Mina.

—¿Entonces ella no te quería?

—Me quería como se quiere un amante, pero, como la mujer prudente y razonable que era, no iba a dejarse llevar por una simple pasión, algo irrealizable, así que ella siempre prefirió a su esposo y siempre prefirió mantener su buena reputación y honorabilidad especialmente después de aquello; es decir, ¿cómo iba a decirles a sus amigos que sentía _algo_ por el hombre que atormentó a su esposo, vampirizó a su mejor amiga, y por consiguiente le arruinó la vida a sus demás amigos?. A decir verdad ella debió odiarme por todo eso, sin embargo no lo hizo; tal vez no me amaba pero me quería… o por lo menos sentía algo muy significativo por mí, quizás porque en el fondo veía en mí una pobre alma errante en busca de un amor perdido y sintió… compasión.

El grupo de mercenarios veía al vampiro con condolencia, conmovidos por su historia de amor no correspondido, y es que habían estado escuchando del vampiro sus anécdotas de Casanova, en el que él era quien seducía a las chicas, chicas que ni siquiera amaba, y ahora que por fin había vuelto a amar ella lo despreciaba a él.

— ¿Y ya no has vuelto a las andadas?

—No, luego de eso mi vida sexual disminuyo por completo, me esclavizaron para que sirviera a la familia Hellsing y heme aquí. Aunque tuve un tiempo de diversión cuando el padre de Integra, sir Arthur, en sus años solteros traía a la casa a cuanta mujerzuela se encontrara en la calle, y a veces cuando las tenía esperando porque estaba ocupado en una reunión o con otra chica yo aprovechaba el momento y me acostaba con ellas, no podía dejarlas ahí solas aburriéndose ¿verdad?

—¿El padre de Integra era un mujeriego?

—Uy sí, era un libertino de lo peor: bebía, fumaba y despilfarraba el dinero en juegos de azar y mujerzuelas como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero no le digan nada de eso a Integra, ella tiene en alta estima a su difunto padre, cree que fue un hombre ejemplar, y lo fue pero después de casado.

—Tendría que estar muy loco o muy drogado como para decirle semejante cosa a Integra, ella me da más miedo que tú—. Comentó Pip. —El día que me quiera suicidar se lo diré para que acabe con mi vida.

El vampiro asintió con la cabeza, el temor de Pip era comprensible. —Luego de eso ya no he vuelto más aventuras con mujeres.

—¿Y eso es todo?—. Comentó uno de los humanos. —¿Pero qué hay de Seras? Por algo la convertiste ¿no? ¿Ella no cuenta en tu lista?

—Sí, es verdad, cuéntanos como la convertiste—. Concordaron los demás esperando oír una jugosa historia sobre su compañera de grandes pechos.

—¿La chica policía? ¿Bromean? A estas alturas ya deberían saber que ella no es una chica con la cual se pueda jugar, especialmente ahora que es diez veces más fuerte que ustedes… y lo sería aun más si la muy inepta se dignara a beber sangre—. Dijo eso como un comentario para él, recordando sus pleitos con ella porque se rehusaba a perder su "humanidad". —Ella aceptó convertirse en vampiro porque no quería morir y yo le ayudé a ello… después de perforarle un pulmón. Eso es todo.

—¿En serio?—. Un "ah" de desilusión nuevamente se escuchó al unísono entre los gansos excepto por Pip quien ya se esperaba esa respuesta, pues sabía que sin importar cuanta fuera su voluptuosidad ella no era plenamente consciente de ello y mantenía una ingenuidad casi aniñada.

—¿Y sir Integra?—. Volvió a decir el mismo no queriéndose resignar a que la historia de amores del vampiro termine así. —Ella es de tu tipo ¿no?—. El alcohol lo había vuelto osado y sus demás compañeros concordaron con menos énfasis pues por un lado temían la reacción del vampiro y por otro lado sentían curiosidad.

Alucard abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de su ama, su primera reacción fue ponerlo en su lugar pero sabía que estaba muy ebrio como para saber lo que decía, así que con una amplia sonrisa simplemente dijo. —Un caballero nunca habla mal de una dama—. Y dicho esto desapareció ante sus ojos, seguido de las rechiflas de los mercenarios que pedían que regresara, que les aclarara si sí o no había algo entre ellos.

—Alucard, regresa, ¡cuéntanos!—. Pedían a coro los mercenarios.

* * *

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado :3

ACLARACIONES:

1.- En realidad un turco arrojó una nota al castillo previniendo a Vlad sobre la llegada de los turcos porque le tenía lealtad a este, su mujer se enteró y se arrojó por al temer la invasión de los enemigos y prefiriendo la muerte a alguna tortura. Pero para hacerlo más dramático quise poner la idea de la película de Dracula de Francis Ford Coppola de que ella se suicidó al creer a su esposo muerto.

2.- Como no se sabe los nombres de las novias, tomé los nombres que les pusieron en la película de van Helsing con mi novio Hugh Jackman :v

3.- En el manga Alucard va a Londres por un mujer que anhela, y para anhelarla debía conocerla previamente no? así que seguí la idea de la película de Dracula de que Mina era la reencarnación de "Elizabetha" su esposa. Además de que en libro muerde a Lucy por antojo y Mina por capricho para vengarse de sus enemigos, en la película su motivo es más romántico y ella se lo pide. Quise hacer una mezcla de ambas: Mina no se lo pidió pero se dejó seducir por él. Y aunque en el libro no se describe que Dracula tenga sexo con ninguna de sus dos victimas, en un documental vi que debido a la época el escritor no podía describir tal escena pero que va implícito en el hecho de que haya ido a visitarlas de noche en sus cuartos y que las haya mordido.

Ok, eso es todo espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias :D


End file.
